This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the inhalation of pulverulent solids.
It is known that powdery medicinal substances and diagnostic agents are utilized for the treatment of diseases of the respiratory tract and for the diagnosis thereof.
For administering these powdery medicinal substances and diagnostic agents, inhalators have been developed (e.g., Belgian Pat. No. 804,645 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,244). However, it is not uncommon for certain powdery materials to agglomerate during storage, and when this phenomena occurs, the conventional inhalators are relatively useless.